the animal
by Ice Cream Queen Zshi
Summary: Butch is going through a dangerous change and is endangering everyone around him. He just can't control it. Based on 'This Animal I have become' by 3 days grace and PPGD based


Butch has become an animal! We all knew.

* * *

Butch just sat in the back of his room, rocking back and forth in a unchanging motion. The white around his green irises was turned black. He sat there in fear of what he might do. Because he might do something that might shock even his brothers.

* * *

_I can't escape this life  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

* * *

Butch let out a heavy breath. All he could hear were his breathing and his heartbeats. The lights were dulled into a low glow and the room was set at a warm temperature. He scooted up closer to the wall, inbetween the dresser and his bed. His tv was on, but staticy. "Butch?" Boomer's voice came clear through the door. To Butch, it was fuzzy and disoriented.

"_What...?_" Butch's voice was growing deeper and deadlier.

"Umm, Brick says that we're going to go crash the mall. Ya know, just to tick off them Powderpuffs." Boomer said. "And then we can get pizza!" Butch growled angrily. They had been inactive for weeks and the one time he needs to stay home, his 'leader' decides to act. "Butch, are you coming? We gotta go!!"

"_Sshut it, Doofus..._" He reached up, but before gripping anything to pull himself up, he noticed his hand. Butch's nails were beginning to look like claws. He went to the door and opened it to come face to face with his blonde and blue-clad brother. His blue eyes danced excitedly around and Butch began to get annoyed.

"Sweet! Let's go!" He flew out the ceiling and Butch followed.

* * *

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal!  
This animal, this animal_

* * *

The rowdyruff boys floated over the mall, looking down menacingly. Butch was growing fiercer by the minute. His power was growing stronger at an impossible rate. Then Brick started. He raised his hand and shot down a fire blast into the middle and chaos broke out. Boomer and Blare flew around, terrorizing every shopper while Black went around, ripping dresses, smashing shoes, destroying all the stocks. Butch did all that and more while Brick shot laserbeams everywhere. They all stopped and stared at Butch who suddenly jumped onto an innocent bystander and then another and then another until HE was the one everyone ran from.

* * *

"Whoa! butch, calm down!!" Blare shouted. Butch spun towards him and they began to fistfight. Butch threw punches and kicks so quick, Blare didn't have enough time to block them all. Brick tried to pull him off, but Butch spun on him too. He was about to attack when he felt a sharp pain in his side and found himself lying in a big hole in the wall. Boomer had used a blast on him to stop him.

"Hey! We're the ones who are supposed to beat you guys up!" Buttercup's voice yelled out. They looked up and saw the Powerpuff girls (this included Bell and Brisk *their brother, even though he prefers to be called a Rebel*). Brick looked back at Butch, who was growling dangerously. The girls were his worst enemies, but he couldn't let Butch get to them. He whispered it to Boomer, black, and Blare (**he's okay, stop crying**). They nodded and flew up to their counterparts.

"Blossom, there's something wrong with Butch." Brick whispered.

"Isn't there always? I think there's something wrong with you."

"No, like, he's more aggressive than usual. If that's possible..." Brick said. Blossom looked like she wanted to retort, but saw the serious look Brick had on. Now, she was listening.

"We can't leave him here. What about-" She was interrupted when they saw a huge green blast coming towards them.

"HIT THE DECK!!" Boomer shouted, bring Bubbles down and out of the way. Brisk and Black didn't have enough time to move, so Brisk blocked Black with his body, feeling the full impact.

"BLACK!!!" Brick,Blare, and Boomer shouted.

"BRISK!!" The Powerpuff girls screamed.

* * *

_I can't escape myself  
So many times I've lied  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

* * *

Butch charged at Buttercup with full fury and before she could react, he beat the crap out of her. Blossom was tossed into Brick and Brick went into the wall. Bell had been beaten so hard, she was eventually knocked out. Finally, Butch stopped, grinning. The mall was demolished and people thrown about. This was the worst thing he could have possibly done. Then he heard someone crying. Turning around, he saw Black on her side with her knees to her chest and her eyes closed shut. She was crying?! Black never cries. Unless, someone hurt her real bad. "Black?" He said, going over to her. She shrieked and backed away. He went again, to try and comfort his younger sister, but she kept moving away until finally she hid behind a standing Blossom.

He looked around at all the damage he had caused. Everyone on his team had been thrown about and stomped on like ragdolls. Brick was clutching his eye as he helped Blare stand on his feet. Bell sat over next to a busted up ATM, rocking back and forth while she cried in fear. For his own safety, Boomer stayed down, clutching his head while in the tornadoe safety position. Brisk was rubbing his leg to get it to stop throbbing and Buttercup was staring at him, shocked while leaning against her brother's back, trying to keep awake. "B-butch...?"

"I g-g-g-gotta get outta here...P-p-p-please...g-g-g-get me outta here..." Bubbles was whimpering.

"I-I-I wanna go h-h-h-home..." Black whined. Butch shook his head, he couldn't of done this. But he did. He caused his little sister pain. He threw his brothers around like they were nothing. He hurt the girls like some drunk husband of theirs. He felt bad and he didn't even like the girls that much. Butch blasted through the already busted up ceiling with all of them watching. "Ahh!" Black collapsed onto the ground and began crying, complaining about her pain.

"Come on, Sweetie, we got to get you to the hospital. All of you." Blossom said in a tired voice. Black leaned against her and she hissed. "Careful, come on...where's Buttercup?" She was gone.

* * *

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal_

* * *

Butch flew out of the atmosphere and went even farther, all the way to Pluto. He finally stopped there and ran all the way to the darkest side, where no hope of sun or sight of any planets could cross him. Butch sat down and put his head to his knees. He'd just stay here forever...so he couldn't hurt anyone else. He remembered all the things they did together, all the times Black had followed his footsteps. He remembered when Black was three, she would follow him to bed and ask if he would beat up the monsters under her bed.

"I'm so sorry, Black..."

"Even with her own superhearing, I don't think she can hear you." Butch looked up to see Buttercup floating above him. "Do you really want to stay up here? There's hardly any light or anything."

"I don't care!!" He roared and then drew back. "Please don't come much closer." He warned, but Buttercup came even closer. "STOP IT!!!" He snarled. His eyes were black around his irises.

"Listen to me, Butch. It will be alright. We just have to keep you nice and relaxed. You'll be just fine." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck. His breathing quickened and he glared pushing her away.

"Get away!!!" Tears were beginning to form, "I don't want to hurt you, Buttercup...I can't do that to you..." She watched him, confused. "You're so...beautiful to me, if I hurt you in anyway possible...I don't think I could live with myself....you may never heal..." He blasted off and went further into space.

* * *

_Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell _

_This animal, this animal  
This animal, this animal  
This animal, this animal  
This animal__

* * *

_

_Please listen to me this time...stay away from me!! Butch thought as he blasted through the confines of space when he looked beside him. Buttercup was flying a few feet away from him, but next to him. She was challenging him. Butch growled before flying faster and saw Buttercup keep up with him. "Don't you get it!!!?" He finally stopped and roared at her before blasting into her. They skid across an asteriod and he pinned her down. "I can't control this, Buttercup!! I can't!! It's stronger then you and me put together! Heck, it stronger then every X-child put together!!! And if I stay, I could kill everyone within a thousand mile radius!!!!!!! Stay away from me!!!!!"_

_"Butch, listen to me!!!!!" She screamed, but not just screamed...she sonic screamed it at him even though he was so close. He roared out in pain and stumbled back, covering his ears. "I'm not leaving you alone!! You're my counterpart for crying out loud!!! That's closer to me than any part of my family!!!" He looked at her, breathing heavily. She came closer and looked him dead in the eye. "I don't care what you think. I love you and I think you're being a selfish jerk!! And I'm not leaving you alone like this! So whether you like it or not, I'm not leaving you! I'm staying by you, Butch."_

_"You could die..." He growled._

_"I'm every bit as stubborn as you." Her eyes softened. "You're never alone, Butch...You'll always have me..." She suddenly kissed him and he didn't move away.__

* * *

_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become__

* * *

_

_He looked at her after they stopped and almost broke into tears. He went over to a rock and sat next to it. She followed and they sat in complete silence. "Why?" He growled. She looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "I could kill you...I get mad at the smallest thing and I don't just argue, I attack..." She was silent before finally answering._

_"Because I'm an animal too..."__

* * *

_

_Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal!  
This animal I have become  
_

**

* * *

**

**And that is it!! I've been wanting to make a video of this, but I don't have a Youtube account. I'll get one though. R&R if you love being able to move and you don't want Butch to come after you (he's still in this state ya'know)**


End file.
